gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lowdown 91.1
The Lowdown 91.1 is a radio station that plays funk, soul and jazz music featured in Grand Theft Auto V. 'Mama G' Pam Grier is the radio DJ. The radio station appears to be based on Master Sounds 98.3, a radio station from GTA San Andreas that plays the same type as music as this does. Lowdown may also be based on KHHT Hot 92.3 FM, a well-known L.A. radio station that plays soul, funk, and oldies. Space 103.2 may also be based on Hot 92 as well since both stations play funk music. Playlist *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps - O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Edwin Starr - Easin' In (1973) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *Marvin Gaye - I Want You (Vocal) (1976) *Silver Convention - Magic Mountain (1976) *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1969) *The Dramatics - Whatcha See is Whatcha Get (1971) *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine (1973) *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) *The Meters - Cissy Strut (1969) *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can (1973) *War - Slippin' Into Darkness (1971) *Weldon Irvine - We Gettin' Down (1975) Trivia ]] *In game, "Cruisin'" is incorrectly credited to Smokey Robinson and The Miracles. Smokey split from the Miracles in 1972 and "Crusin'" was released in 1979. The digital game manual credits the song solely to Smokey Robinson. This has been corrected with the 1.10 update. **Also whenever "Crusin'" comes on, Mama G. tends to announce the song as "Oh what you do to me." This could mean that another song was meant to appear in its place. *There appears to be another version of the logo, that may be the beta, which keeps the same design but uses a different color palette. *One of the station's jingles features the opening interjection of "Le Freak" by Chic. *This is the station played in Michael's mansion and at the Del Perro Pier. However, the DJ cannot be heard and the song "Ooh Child" has no trumpets, unlike the version heard in a vehicle. **This is ironic as his favorite station is Los Santos Rock Radio. *This is possibly one of Amanda De Santa's favorite radio station, as it is the defaut station whenever the player enters her Sentinel. (alongside the Space 103.2). *Lowdown FM is most likely based on K-EARTH, which is a station in Los Angeles that plays classic soul much like the in-game station. *This is the third time a War song appears in a GTA game. The first time was in GTA San Andreas when "Lowrider" was featured on Master Sounds 98.3 and the second was in Grand Theft Auto IV when "Galaxy" was featured on IF99. Video See Also * The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B and Soul music. * Vice City For Lovers - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays soul music. * IF99 - International Funk - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays soul music, as well as another song by War * Master Sounds 98.3 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays soul music, as well as another song by War. * Fever 105 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays soul music, as well as another song by the Pointer Sisters. Navigation de:The Lowdown 91.1 es:The Lowdown 91.1 pl:The Lowdown 91.1 fr:The Lowdown 91.1 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V